


У каждого - своя битва

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это смысл жизни, твое сокровище. За него ты готов пустить кровь и обменять свои кишки — только на то, чтобы на поверхности твоей жемчужины не появилось ни царапины. Это очень, очень просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого - своя битва

**Author's Note:**

> Тип: пре-слэш с элементами))  
> Размер: чо-та около 2,5к  
> Персонажи: престерек, Скотт/Эллисон, все  
> От меня-автора: Panda Pooh, я не знаю, как-бы я отреагировала на такой подарочек. Он очень похож на истерзанного белого кролика, запакованного в коробку с бантом.  
> Но все-таки, он теперь есть) И он - тебе) Ну, потому что ты офигительно мил и талантлив, и я, как истинный флаффер, не могу сдержать восторженного "И-и-и!" с каждой твоей иллюстрацией.

Айзек живет на два дома. Там, где они с отцом делили стол, крышу и садо-мазохистские отношения, он часами может ворочаться, представляя себе своих призраков. В жилище Хейлов, все еще вычерненном бархатом сажи и яростью Дерека, он — гость, обращенный член стаи, но так и не принятый в нее собственным альфой, растерявшим своих подопечных бет. Джексон даже слова не сказал после обращения — только подхватил Лидию на руки и больше не показывался никому на глаза. 

Их мало что держит друг рядом с другом, и Айзек цепляется за малое, общее, не желая снова терять. И еще он учится. И смотрит. 

В ту самую ночь, в их первое полнолуние, Дерек признает, что его якорь — злость. Якорь Дерека живет внутри его самого. Он стягивает жилы, сковывает дыхание, не дает сделать один полный шаг. Якорь Дерека — это его оковы, которые тянут на дно обе сущности: и волка, и человека. Айзек наблюдает за своим альфой, сидя на пахнущих яблоками деревянных ящиках. Дерек тренируется в одиночку, до седьмого пота изводя себя удар за ударом. Он снова воюет сам с собой. 

Для Айзека война закончилась со смертью — убийством — отца. Его якорь надежно покоится в земле, на шести футах под дерном и плитой. Якорь Дерека дрожит от каждого вдоха, цепью задевая внутренности, центробежной силой разжигая все больше ярости. Дерек мешает сам себе, не соглашаясь искать новую опору.

Скотт приходит все чаще — от Эрики с Бойдом нет ни слова, и Макколл приходит к Айзеку. Не к Хейлам. Якорь Скотта никогда не изменится, им навсегда останется Эллисон, даже если цепь между ними протянется от Калифорнии до Вашингтона. Скотт не рвется, не разрывает звенья, он терпеливо ждет, колечко за колечком складывая цепь у своих подошв. Он рассказывает Айзеку, как Эллисон улыбнулась его шутке. Айзек тоже ему улыбается.

Питеру не нужен якорь. Так он говорит сам, и Айзек знает, что это не так. Питер пережил сам себя, дважды убив в себе зверя. Его якорь — его смерть, самый сильный из всех аргументов не сорваться. Правда это или нет, но Питер настолько ужасающе спокоен, что Айзек невольно следит за его шагами и жестами, за выражением лица и мелкими мимическими морщинами, пропадающими без следа со сменой эмоций. Айзек ждет от Питера слабости, потери контроля, свободы вырвавшегося оборотня, мечтающего зарыться в кучу влажной осенней листвы. Но Питер никогда не забудет, как горел, захлебывался кровью и ждал в земле рыженькую сумасшедшую девочку, которая воскресит его, даже не понимая этого. Он сидит на уличной скамье на засыпанном трухой крыльце старого дома и листает страницы древней книги, ради разнообразия позволив Стайлзу забрать ноутбук. 

У Стилински якорь — его отец. Стайлз вообще-то не оборотень, но каждый раз увязает в опасностях все больше, вытаскивая за химо то Скотта, то Айзека, то сопротивляющегося Дерека. И чтобы идти дальше, оставляя по пути свою ароматную, дразнящую обоняние человеческую кровь, Стайлз вслух разговаривает с отцом, обещая ему, извиняясь, рассказывая то, что в реальности шериф никогда не услышит от сына. В этот момент на него не орет даже Дерек. Айзеку кажется иногда, что они все разговаривают с мертвыми и живыми, которых нет рядом. И только у Стайлза хватает смелости — или глупости — молоть такое вслух.

А потом, когда тренировки и жизнь на пятерых становится привычной, приходят альфы.

Стайлз просто спотыкается и летит через порог под ноги Дереку, а на виске у него уже набухают багровыми каплями неглубокие царапины от когтей. Он тараторит о том, что видел двух качков и одну блондинку с впечатляющей… не важно, но, в общем, они оставили Хейлу предупреждение. Полночь, Эрика и Бойд, северная граница местного кладбища. Пафосная банальщина в духе Дерека, которому, по мнению Стилински, это непременно должно понравиться. Стайлз ржет, захлебываясь смехом и соплями, размазывая кровь по всей щеке и закрывая дрожащей рукой глаза. Глаза Дерека наливаются кровью, и он, перешагнув медленно затухающего Стилински, срывает куртку со стены вместе с гвоздем, на котором она висела. Питер, царапнув поверхность старого стола, соскакивает с него одним легким движением, подхватывает вяло сопротивляющегося Стайлза под мышки и толкает в спину. У них мало времени, и Айзек, как есть — в легкой ветровке, джинсах и кедах, срывается следом, не глядя набирая номер Скотта.

У мистера Арджента якорь — охотничий Кодекс. Непреложный свод правил, многотомный билет в гармонию мира людей и сверхъестественных тварей. Пока Хейлы договариваются с Крисом о помощи, пока ставят друг другу условия, меряются статусами и опытом, Скотт с Эллисон тоскливо любуются друг другом через порог. Она набирается смелости выйти на новую охоту — уже без дедушки и своего безумия, Макколл запитывает до отказа свой якорь. Айзек почти физически ощущает, как Скотт взглядом оглаживает лицо Эллисон и видит — этому его научил Питер — порыв к движению, на которое уже решается Макколл. Невзирая на пистолет в руке Арджента и нахмуренные брови Эллисон. Стайлзу, в отличие от Скотта, порывы совершать некогда — он бесцеремонно нарушает границы дома, разделяющие стаю и охотников и тащит Эллисон вглубь комнаты, на ходу требуя аптечку, оружие и прекратить трахаться у всех на глазах. Через минуту гробового молчания Крис удаляется за своим арсеналом, а Питер, наконец, булькать внутренним смехом и облегченно выдыхает с тихим смехом. Он до сих пор в восторге от Стайлза.

Эллисон едет в машине отца. Ее якорь — жизнь в любви. Как бы она ни старалась — Скотт упомянул однажды про спартанскую обстановку ее комнаты, — она все же осталась нежной девочкой, переживающей, что она старше и что ее парню никогда не будут рады за семейным столом. Эллисон держится за арбалет, как за спасательный круг и дрожи от нетерпения и страха, и от противоречивости этих чувств, мешающихся у нее в грудной клетке. Она охотница, и у нее звенят нервы — так хочется истреблять опасных зверей. Но она еще помнит слезы Эрики и темную кровь Айзека на будто лакированных кинжалах, и ей страшно, что в пылу охоты она забыла, кто она такая, потеряла с желанием мстить мамину дочку, любившую сладости и морские ракушки. Пальцы Эллисон дрожат на курке, и Крис сжимает теплой ладонью ее запястье, отдавая дочери львиную долю своей уверенности. 

Три машины, одна за другой, останавливаются на обочине у ворот кладбища. В духе третьесортных ужастиков могилы начинает заволакивать туман, и Стайлз напевает мелодию из «Челюстей». Не в тему и ужасно бесит Дерека, но Стилински это сейчас не волнует. Он обещает «вдуть» той сучке, которая подпортила себе маникюр о его лицо и вытаскивает из-под сидения воняющую аконитом биту. «Рябиновая», — гордо сообщает Стайлз и оглаживает булаву, темнеющую от аконитового сока. Это выглядит мерзко, пугающе и внезапно эротично, выводя напряжение в теле на новый уровень. Питер давит новый смешок, Скотт закатывает глаза, а Дерек скрипит зубами и жесткой кожей натянувшейся на плечах куртки. Они проходят в ворота, и уже через полчаса на мертвую землю падают первые капли свежей теплой крови.

 

Как-то Питер во время очередной тренировки поделился со Скоттом и Айзеком, что «якорь» не менее важен, чем «жемчужина». «Это смысл жизни, — объяснил он, — твое сокровище. За него ты готов пустить кровь и обменять свои кишки — только на то, чтобы на поверхности твоей жемчужины не появилось ни царапины. Это очень, очень просто». 

Айзек, закрывая рукой развороченное чьими-то когтями плечо, смотрит на бойню между крестами. Крис палит по незнакомым оборотням почти вслепую, больше приглядывая за Эллисон, и Айзеку кажется, что предводители кланов в Бикон-Хиллз никудышные. Скотт бьет наверняка, точно, кидается на соперника из-под арбалетного болта, посылаемого твердой рукой Эллисон. Логин, пароль, жемчужина, якорь. Питер закатывает глаза, вторя мыслям Лейхи и, балетным движением уходя от удара, надевает молодого агрессивного альфу на свои острые когти. 

Его жемчужина — территория Бикон-Хиллз. Он — самопровозглашенный и развенчанный вожак призрака стаи, сгоревшей на этой земле. Его стаей усыпаны дороги, через нее проросли травы, их криками плачут лесные птицы. Питер не пустит никого в свою стаю, если только не решит сам. 

Стайлза не видно — он на пару с Бойдом уносил из пекла Эрику. Сэр Вернон-какой-то-там-Бойд-четвертый сам еле шел — скорее, уползал, придерживая Рейес и позволяя матерящемуся на все лады Стайлзу указывать, что ему делать. Их то ли опоили в плену, то ли окуривали травами — то ли просто методично выпускали им почти всю кровь, но Эрика еле дышала. Так слабо, что Стайлз, не слышавший ее дыхания вовсе, чуть не кинулся с битой на самого огромного альфу. Если бы она не застонала, а Дерек вовремя не откинул его за шкирку обратно за спины «настоящих бойцов», гениальные мозги Стилински точно украсили бы чье-то надгробие. Жемчужина Стайлза — его друзья, смысл его никчемной жизни, которую он готов потратить до последней капли, до последней секунды на тех, кто сильнее, быстрее и безжалостнее. И Дерек сквозь зубы шипит его имя вперемешку с обидными сравнениями и бьет, бьет, бьет, подставаляясь под чужие клыки. Он весь в крови, футболка давно не серая, а волосы слиплись острыми колючками. Он только шипит, а потом орет Айзеку, что если тот собирается так и сидеть, то пусть лучше принесет бутылку воды с заднего сидения Камаро. Айзек рычит, оборачивается и кидается в гущу, чувствуя, как горит в груди снисхождение.

Его жемчужина — его сила. Он стал оборотнем, принял укус, смог справиться с нечеловеческими эмоциями и раз за разом жадно впитывать новое, быстрое, резкое, злое. Сильное. Он уже никогда не будет тем ребенком, кого отец-садист запирает в холодильнике в старом замусоренном подвале, где через металлическую стенку был слышен отвратительный крысиный писк. Айзек раскрывается, подставляя клыки лунному блеску, и ревет, сплачивая свою стаю одним звуком. У самого уха пролетает еще одна стрела.

Эллисон, сидящая в кроне столетнего дуба, метко бьет противника из лука и арбалета, но, к сожалению, это только стрелы, отвлекающие, но не приносящие особого вреда. Она хочет спуститься, хочет спрыгнуть и кинуться на чудовище из ее детских страшилок с двумя искривленными кинжалами. Эллисон хочет сражаться, ее жемчужиной давно стала свобода — выбора, действий, отношений. И Эллисон изрешетит любого, кто попробует отнять ее. Правда, сейчас этого не происходит, потому что жемчужина Криса — сама Эллисон. Он стоит, прислонившись к стволу, молча перезаряжает пистолеты и, засылая один за другим патроны в патронник, фарширует волчьи туши аконитом и серебром. По погосту расползается ядовитый запах черной от отравы крови, и это подстегивает стаю умирающих альф сделать последний рывок.

Они просто наступают на Хейлов. Питер еще не может регенерировать, как раньше, его способности после воскрешения далеки от совершенства, которым он когда-то был. Ему пропарывают живот и оставляют лежать на мокрой от крови земле. Его глаза мертвые, удивленно глядящие в ночное небо, из уголков к окончательно испорченной прическе тянутся тонкие грязные дорожки слез, которые он не может пока утереть. Для этого он воскреснет еще раз. Возможно, к утру или даже ближе к обеду.

Если ему позволят.

Скотт лежит, обняв Айзека поперек груди, которой у него почти нет. Ребра торчат белой ломанной решеткой, легкие похожи на истерзанный воздушный шарик, и Айзек в тупой панике разглядывает свои внутренности, машинально гладя Скотта по голове, стараясь не задевать огромную дыру в черепе. Ее края медленно нарастают новой костной тканью, и Макколл просто тихо сопит Айзеку куда-то в солнечное сплетение, в буквальном смысле согревая ему своим дыханием нутро. Сквозь ресницы они беспомощно смотрят, как Дерек принимает последнюю попытку воплотиться в полную форму, но падает на подбитое колено и с ненавистью сжимает кулаки.

И до визга сорванной решетки кладбищенских ворот Айзек не догадывался о жемчужине Дерека.

Стилински разработал отличный прием борьбы с «мохнатыми паразитами, слишком расплодившимися» на подшефной территории его отца. Он просто сметает капотом половину альф, окруживших Дерка, и еле успевает скрючиться на сидении в защитной позе, когда в крыло со стороны водителя влетает самый крупный альфа. Замедленная съемка, думает Айзек, сосет. Он видит каждую миллисекунду — расплывающиеся в загустевшей толще воздуха осколки окон, сучащего ногами Стайлза, пытающегося оттолкнуться к противоположной двери, когтистую лапу, влезающую в незащищенное окно, и трещащие нитки капюшона, за который Дерек вытаскивает Стилински из покореженного Камаро. Пока Стайлз играл в ликано-боулинг, Дерек восстановился — достаточно сносно, чтобы наорать на Стилински, пообещать очень страшную и долгую смерть за выбор автомобиля, отвесить подзатыльник в ответ на нахальный оскал и оторвать голову тупоумному альфе, решившему влезть в их со Стилински разговор. Стайлз смирнеет, отряхивает отвороты на изодранной в лоскуты куртке Дерека, и, не отвлекаясь от разглядывания сердитого лица Хейла, стреляет ему за спину, украшая переносицу альфы, подобравшегося на расстояние нескольких футов, дымящимся лиловым отверстием. Только после устало утыкаясь лбом Дереку в плечо. Человек регенерирует намного дольше, и только сейчас Айзек, уже способный относительно нормально дышать, чувствует, как много вокруг Стайлза запаха его собственной крови. От шеи до локтя у Стилински художественно распорот рукав, и зеленую, пропитавшуюся кровью ткань толстовки можно выжимать. Дерек сажает его обратно в машину и идет к дороге, ускоряя шаг с каждым ударом сердца. Скотт приподнимает голову и смотрит на Эллисон, переводящую дух от одного вида искореженных тел оборотней. Ни он, ни Айзек предпочитают не думать, что среди прочих эмоций нежная девочка испытывает пьянящий восторг от удачной охоты.

От дороги доносятся визг, рев и хруст переламываемого позвоночника. Стайлз тревожно замирает и умоляюще смотрит на Скотта, которому в кои-то веки не надо объяснять, что от него ждут. Он прислушивается и облегченно выдыхает. От трассы доносится биение трех слабых, но живых сердец. И немножко истеричный смешок Эрики. Стайлз показывает средний палец валяющейся у его ног клыкастой голове, шепчет что-то про зачетные сиськи и закатывает глаза.

 

Питера им даже не приходится воскрешать — хитровыебнутый дядя Хейл просто приходит к костру на рассвете, жалуясь, что его любимая рубашка теперь провоняет паленой шерстью. Стайлз отпускает ленивый комментарий по поводу дыры размером с лунный кратер в этой самой рубашке и говорит, что даже расчудесная мама Скотта зашить такое не сможет. Сам Макколл, плюнув на формальности и пистолеты Криса, баюкает на коленях вымотанную Эллисон, обхватившую его за плечи. Они все так же отлично смотрятся вместе. Айзек смотрит на них сквозь оранжевые языки пламени и встрепывает пальцами волосы, всклокоченные, задубевшие и окончательно закрутившиеся от липкой влаги. Питер режет его мысли категоричным «Даже не думай сбривать» и тянет Лейхи прочь от костра, мотивируя тем, что смотреть, собственно, уже не на что, а хорошим щеняткам пора спать.

Дальше Айзек только догадывается, как Крис позволяет Скотту донести уснувшую-таки Эллисон до машины и, скрепя сердце, жмет руку неизбывному ухажеру своей любимой и единственной дочери. Оборотню, малолетке и просто надоедливому упертому пацану, раз за разом забывающему себя ради их общей жемчужины. И как Дерек отгоняет свою красавицу-Камаро к автосервису, а потом, взвинченный и мстительный, идет обратно за оставленным в джипе полусонным Стилински. 

Чтобы отбаррикадировать того домой.

Дерек возвращается только поздно вечером, когда они с Бойдом и Эрикой, оклемавшихся от волчьего опия, вылечившиеся и выспавшиеся, доедают по третьей порции пиццы. Питер присвистывает и даже отрывается от очередного чтива, чтобы недвусмысленно вздернуть брови и отпустить комментарий по поводу божественного аромата, укутавшего Дерека в головы до пят. Вопреки общим ожиданиям, Дерек просто пинает спинку дивана и предлагает Питеру на досуге посчитать оставшиеся жизни. Поднявшись на второй этаж, он оставляет в гостиной шлейф запахов лекарств, мыла, латекса и взрослости Стайлза. Эрика сыто улыбается и подсовывает Бойду под нос раскрытую ладонь, приговаривая, что он проспорил ей пятьдесят баксов. Бойд щерится и со словами «Оно того стоило» лезет в карман.

Айзек выковыривает из начинки пережаренные грибы, широко улыбается, вдыхая веселье стаи полной грудью, и думает, что дома, в семье, ему впервые настолько хорошо. 

От дороги доносится щелчок двери дорогого серебристого Порше, и улыбка Айзека становится еще шире.


End file.
